


Again and again

by ichachan26



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichachan26/pseuds/ichachan26
Summary: ... until I see you I once more.





	Again and again

**Author's Note:**

> bitch i hate this manga, give me my sleep and tears back you son of a bitch ;;
> 
> i wrote this in like 5 min so sorry for all the inconsistencies 
> 
> Cry with me [here](http://kacchanisthebomb.tumblr.com).

There wasn’t any reasoning for it. For him to stop in his track and look at the long haired beauty sitting near the front. He was the only one too; not many people early in the morning would take a seat near the professor, especially since it’s just a basic class. As if he remembers a forgotten warmth, so familiar and cozy, his feet walked to where the boy sits.

The other boy looked up when he stood next to him, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Uhm-” he stuttered “Hi?”

That ended squeakier than he wanted, making him sound like a 10 year old boy rather than the 20 year old man he is.

“Can I help you?” the boy asked, sharp like a knife. Or a kunai. Why did he think of that?

“Is it-” He gulped his saliva “Is it okay if I sit next to you?”

The boy turned back and he winced when seeing the empty seats. He giggle nervously when the boy’s sharp eyes turned to look at him again. If he wasn’t used seeing cold and dead eyes from dad’s meeting, he probably pee his pants already. 

“... Do as you wish”

Hearing those words, he feels his mouth lift up. Does he look like a puppy, like dad and mom described him as many times. In the corner of his eyes, he sees the boy smile for a bit and it made him warm all over again.

“My name is Ichimura Tatsunoke,” he greeted, holding out his hand for a handshake if the other boy deem him important enough “What’s your name?”

The boy didn’t instantly shook his hand nor answer him, he merely stared at his face. Tatsu almost took back his hands away from embarrassment but he remembers Tetsu’s advice _If you take it back first, then they wouldn't want to be your friend!_

So he stared back as unwaveringly as he can, his hands shaky and clammy but he doesn’t want to let go of this boy. Not again.

_Goodbye Susumu_

The thoughts startle him and he could feel his eyes watering up. The other boy, looked up, alarmed at tears falling down his face. He doesn’t understand, he couldn’t understand why tears are falling. Why this boy makes him feel so alive and lonely at the same time. He kept on holding his face, wiping his face with his other and ignoring the stares and whisper from the rest of the class. Suddenly, a warm hand enveloped his. So small and dainty yet roughened with callouses. He looked up to see a troubled face looking at him.

“Stop crying,” he hissed “You’re making me look like a perpetrator”

“My name is Yamazaki Susumu” greeted Susumu “Is this what you want?”

Susumu, Susumu, Susumu. Honest and straight to the point but would give you his back to fall on. How does he know this? 

“Yes,” he sniffled “Yes, this is what I want”

**Author's Note:**

> **meminerunt omnia amantes**
> 
> Love remembers all.


End file.
